runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Oziach/Dialogue
Oziach Before starting Dragon slayer *'Oziach:' Aye tiz a fair day my friend **I'm not your friend ***'Player:' I'm not your friend ***'Oziach:' I'd be surprised if your anyone's friend with that sort of manners **Yes it's a very nice day ***'Player:' Yes it's a very nice day ***'Oziach:' Aye may the Gods walk by your side After starting the quest *'Oziach:' Aye tiz a fair day my friend **Can you sell me some rune plate mail? ***'Player:' Can you sell me some rune plate mail? ***'Oziach:' Soo how does thee know I'ave some? ****The guildmaster of the champion guild told me *****'Player:' The guildmaster of the champion guild told me *****'Oziach:' Well if you're worthy of his advise *****'Oziach:' You must have something going for you *****'Oziach:' He has been known to let some weeklin's into his guild though *****'Oziach:' I don't want just any old pumpkinmush to have this armour *****'Oziach:' jus cos they have a large amount of cash ******So how am I meant to prove that? *******'Player:' So how am I meant to prove that? *******'Oziach:' Well if you want to prove yourself *******'Oziach:' You could try and defeat Elvarg the dragon of the Isle of Crandor ********A dragon, that sounds like fun *********'Player:' A dragon, that sounds like fun *********'Oziach:' Elvarg really is one of the most powerful dragons *********'Oziach:' I really wouldn't recommend charging in without special equipment *********'Oziach:' Her breath is the main thing to watch out for *********'Oziach:' You can get fried very fast *********'Oziach:' Unless you have a special flameproof antidragon shield *********'Oziach:' It won't totally protect you *********'Oziach:' but it should prevent some of the damage to you *********(Quest checkpoint - the Oracle, Klarense, Duke of Lumbridge, Ned, and himself dialogue state changes) **********So where can I find this dragon? ***********'Player:' So where can I find this dragon? ***********'Oziach:' That is a problem too yes ***********'Oziach:' No one knows where the Isle of Crandor is located ***********'Oziach:' There was a map ***********'Oziach:' But it was torn up into three pieces ***********'Oziach:' Which are now scattered across Asgarnia ***********'Oziach:' You'll also struggle to find someone bold enough to take a ship to Crandor Island ************Where is the first piece of map? *************'Player:' Where is the first piece of map? *************'Oziach:' deep in a strange building known as Melzar's maze *************'Oziach:' Located north west of Rimmington *************'Oziach:' You will need this to get in *************'Oziach:' This is the key to the front entrance to the maze *************''(Oziach hands you a key)'' ************Where is the second piece of map? *************'Player:' Where is the second piece of map? *************'Oziach:' You will need to talk to the oracle on the ice mountain ************Where is the third piece of map? *************'Player:' Where is the third piece of map? *************'Oziach:' That was stolen by one of the goblins from the goblin village **********Where can I get an antidragon shield? ***********'Player:' Where can I get an antidragon shield? ***********'Oziach:' I believe the Duke of Lumbrige Castle may have one in his armoury ********And will i need anything to defeat this dragon *********'Player:' And will I need anything to defeat this dragon? *********'Oziach:' It's funny you shoud say that *********'Oziach:' Elvarg really is one of the most powerful dragons *********'Oziach:' I really wouldn't recommend charging in without special equipment *********'Oziach:' Her breath is the main thing to watch out for *********'Oziach:' You can get fried very fast *********'Oziach:' Unless you have a special flameproof antidragon shield *********'Oziach:' It won't totally protect you *********'Oziach:' but it should prevent some of the damage to you *********(Quest checkpoint - the Oracle, Klarense, Duke of Lumbridge, Ned, and himself dialogue state changes) ********** So where can I find this dragon? *********** (See above chat trees) ********** Where can I get an antidragon shield? *********** (See above chat trees) ********I may be a champion, but I don't think I'm up to dragon killing yet *********'Player:' I may be a champion, but I don't think I'm up to dragon killing yet *********'Oziach:' Yes I can understand that ******That's a pity, I'm not a hero *******'Player:' That's a pity, I'm not a hero ****I am a master detective *****'Player:' I am a master detective *****'Oziach:' well however you found out about it *****'Oziach:' This is armour fit for a hero to be sure *****'Oziach:' So you'll need to prove to me that you're a hero before you can buy some ******So how am I meant to prove that? *******(See above chat trees) ******That's a pity. I'm not a hero *******(See above chat trees) **I'm not your friend ***'Player:' I'm not your friend ***'Oziach:' I'd be surprised if your anyone's friend with that sort of manners **Yes it's a very nice day ***'Player:' Yes it's a very nice day ***'Oziach:' Aye may the Gods walk by your side After asking for details on the dragon chat option in main dialogue tree *Ok I'll try and get everything together **'Player:' Ok I'll try and get everything together **'Oziach:' Fare ye well After Dragon slayer *'Player:' I have slain the dragon *'Oziach:' Well done **Can I buy a rune plate mail body now please? ***'Player:' Can I buy a rune plate mail body now please? ***(Shop interface opens) **Thank you ***'Player:' Thank you Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Quest dialogues